harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
Actors This may not be appropriate, but I thought this place doesn't have to just be a Wiki! Would anyone else like to speculate or suggest what actors we'd like to see in the roles of the new characters? There's Umbridge and Tonks, but also what about Firenze, will he appear the same as he did in Philosopher's Stone? - Vostok 00:17, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Dumbledore Wait, I don't see the actor who's going to be playing Dumbledore? BTW, does anyone else think that, upon reading the 5th and 6th books, the role of Dumbledore was almost written for the first actor to play him? Yes, I know he passed away, but; when thinking about the things he says and does in the 1st and 2nd films (seeing how he moves and listening to his speech patterns) and then reading The Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blood Prince, can you simply see his character uttering those lines and acting that role? After watching the 4th movie, I can't readily envision the "Second Dumbledore" actor (though he is doing a fine job) as that character. So the question remains, who's going to play him in movie #5? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Stevegoryan (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Richard Griffiths has remained Dumbledore for Order of the Phoenix. 14:14, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Richard Griffiths has never played Dumbledore. In films 1-2 he was played by Richard Harris, in 3-5 and presumably 6-7 he was portrayed by Michæl Gambon. 81.105.65.150 16:01, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Flavour This article is currently little more than a list. I haven't seen the movie yet, but one would think that the significant differences between the book and the movie would make for some interesting material. For example, in the book, Sirius was propelled through the veil due to a stunning spell, but I heard that in the movie, he was killed with the Killing Curse and fell through the veil. Also worth mentioning would be the fact that JK advised the filmmakers not to leave out Kreacher, which they had been planning to do, since it would make the seventh movie difficult to put together (something that may also be noteworthy in the Deathly Hallows article). If nobody else steps up and starts adding important bits, I'll do so after I've seen the movie. - UglinessMan 06:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I saw the movie, and tryed to take a mentel note of things that were left out. I'd try to list them, But I'm sure the good folks at wikipedia have done a much better job then me. Tesfan 17:06, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Possible Corrections There appears to be something missing from the Differences section. There is no mention in the movie about Ron and Hermione being named Prefects. --Bob 01:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Also, the Mistakes section is incorrect. The radio reports the temperature to be in the mid-90's Fahrenheit, so that explains the mid-90's reference. --Bob 01:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Location of hogsmeade station and the forbidden forest Someone has written that "Hogsmeade Station is at the edge of Hogsmeade in the novels, yet it is in/close to the Forbidden Forest in the film, with no village in sight.", this is not true. According to JK's hand-drawn map (http://www.hp-lexicon.org/atlas/hogwarts/atlas-h-jkrmap.html), Hogsmeade station is located south-east of Hogwarts, by the lake, and the village is located north of Hogwarts. Also, the forbidden forest in the films (at least PA and later) is located NORTH of Hogwarts, across the wooden bridge, not south-east. In the PA film they also used this bridge to get to Hogsmeade, which would fit with the novels because the bridge goes north. In the SS film we could see that the Hogsmeade station is by the lake since they used boats to get to Hogwarts (exactly like in the books). So, the forest we see in this movie is just some other forest. There is nothing in the movie that says it would be the FORBIDDEN forest. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 90.229.147.141 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Error in the film! In the film, when Harry was forced to give prophecy to Lucius Malfoy, Neville suddenly shouted out Don't give it to her. Why Neville said the word her that is suppose to be word him? 01:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You are right. --Lupin & Kingsley 03:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Really, I think Neville said Don't give it to 'em, Harry! Gryff23 03:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC)